Helping Hands
by iampurplelavender
Summary: The brothers got separated and Sam got hurt. They need to find each other. Help will come in the form of new friends. Crossover with CSI and Charmed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxx

He looked around with tired and barely opened eyes. He heard a lot of footsteps in the other room. They were running.

'Please someone, help me' he wanted to scream out but he had not the energy. His whole body was in pain. He has pain in places that he did not even know possible. 'Please, please don't let it be them. Please let it be someone to help me,' he thought in desperation.

The door opened and he could feel the cold wind blew past him. He shivered. 'The angels have come for me,' his last thought as he saw the people wearing suits and gears with the initial LVPD. Then darkness claimed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need medic here! This kid is alive!" Captain Jim Brass yelled ad he got down to his knees to check up on the victim. "Clear the house and the perimeter!" He shouted out orders as he propped the victim's head on his lap.

He checked the victim's vital. It was weak. And he was a mess. Bruises adorned his face and body. And the blood. The blood was everywhere. And the victim was naked. Brass cursed under his breath. He could take a shot of guessing what happened here.

Two paramedics came in with a stretcher. "He's losing blood."

One paramedic said, "We need to get him to the hospital. Here, on three. One, two, three."

And they hoisted the victim on to the stretcher and brought him to the ambulance and headed on to the hospital.

Jim Brass let out a sigh of relief that he did not even know he was holding. 'At least the kid has a chance of survival now.'

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a pile of ripped clothes that was on the floor, not far from where the victim was. Using his pen, he poked at the clothes that we obviously evidence of the case. Then he found it. A wallet.

Using the same pen, he turned it open and saw the driving license that has a face of a rather handsome young man. The face of the victim, this time minus the bruises and the tear stains.

He read the name out loud, "Samuel Winchester."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was never the one to panic. He always had the situation under control. There were nothing that he could not handle.

But not this time. This time, Dean deserved to panic. Dean deserved to be worried out of his mind. Because this time his little brother was missing.

He had looked everywhere possible but Samuel could not be found. It had been a week but still no sign of his brother. He wanted to file a missing person report but how can a dead man go to the police and file a missing person report. No, he'd have to figure this out himself. Besides, he might be dealing with something unnatural here.

But, he told himself that wasn't the case. Because if it was, then Sammy would be gone. Dead.

He needed reinforcements, but not the law enforcements. But still, something close to it.

He parked his car at the driveway of the mansion and hurried out and jogged to the front door. He knocked on the door impatiently.

No answer. He knocked again.

"Coming, coming." He heard a woman voice from behind the door.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a cautious smile.

"Is there a Piper Halliwell here?" Dean asked with a nervous smile of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, first chapter.

Let me know what you think. English is not my first language and I have no beta. Sorry if the language is bad.

I'd appreciate reviews. Thank you!

PurpleLavender


	2. Chapter 2

A million apologies for the delay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 

"How's he doing?" Nick asked Jim as he walked towards the man. Jim Brass was standing in front of Room 314 where Sam Winchester was put in.

"Physically, doc says he'll mend. Mentally though," he finished the sentence with a shrug.

"Poor kid," Nick said as he looked into the small window on the door.

"Yeah," Jim whispered as he too peered into the small glass.

They could see that Sam was awake but stared unconsciously into the space. His face wore a mask of nothingness. Both of them had seen many types of crime being committed in Vegas, people being killed for all sorts of reasons but it's always this sort of crime that gets to them. The sort of crime that leaves the victim scarred for life with wounds that will never heal properly.

"Did anyone examine him for evidence?" Nick broke the silence.

"Yeah, Catherine came in a while ago. She went back to the lab," Brass replied, "I knew you were coming over but I don't think a male examiner is what he needs now. Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. Have you question him?"

Jim shook his head, "No, I thought I'd wait for you for this one."

"Do you think he's up for it?"

"We could ask," Jim said as his hand grasp the handle and push the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Can you scry faster?" Dean said with a sigh.

He and the Halliwell sisters were in their attic, trying to come with an idea on how to find Dean's younger brother, Sam.

Phoebe, who were doing the scrying, rolled her eyes. Dean had been pacing up and down the attic and it was beginning to make her dizzy.

"How did you know about us again?" Piper asked as she as still wary of the young man.

"You were in my father's journal. I mean he mentioned about the Charmed Ones in San Francisco. And your address." Dean explained. He had explained to Phoebe when she opened the door for him and she, with her empathy power, believed him.

"And your father would be?" Piper asked him with narrowed eyes as if trying to scan for lies.  
"John Winchester. Remember? He helped us with the Werewolves problem a couple of years ago?" this time it was Paige who answered.

"Hmmm… you're John's son? What proof do you have?" Piper asked again.

Phoebe were getting tired of her ten million questions and she came to Dean's rescue.

"He just is, Piper," she replied.

Piper looked at her younger sister and then gave up, "Fine."

"Phoebe, are you getting anywhere near him?" an exasperated Dean asked again.

Phoebe looked up annoyed and said, "It's not easy to scry for a non-magical being."

"And we can't use the To Find A Lost Witch spell, cause he's not one." Piper explained.

"And I'm looking at the Book of Shadows for any usable spell," Paige said as she flipped through the book.

Dean gave a long sigh and sat down on a chair. He covered his face in his hands and sighed yet again.

"I can't believe this is happening. He could be lost and hurt somewhere out there and all I could do now is just wait. I am useless. I shouldn't have gone and fine him in the first place."

None of the sisters could reply because they do not understand what he was saying.

"What happened with your brother Dean" ever the psychologist, Phoebe asked.

But Dean just shook his head and continued, "Do you know what I told him before I lost him? I told him that he was a selfish bastard and I hate him for it. But he's not. He's not a selfish person. He is just scared of this life style. He wanted out, he got out. But I had to drag him back in. And left him out there."

As he looked up, the sisters could see tears in his eyes. But they do not understand.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning," Paige suggested softly as she walked towards him and sat down beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Samuel Winchester?" Jim called out softly as they neared the bed.

Sam turned towards them and nodded. Then he added a soft, "Yes"  
"Hi, I am Detective Jim Brass and this is CSI Nick Stokes. We are here to ask you some questions? Do you think you can handle a few questions?"

Sam thought for a while and then nodded slowly. He tried to sit up but slumped back down as he was still weak. But Nick was quickly by his side helping him up.

"Thanks," Sam said to him.

"No problem," Nick replied.

"Do you remember what happened to you Samuel?" Jim asked with concerned eyes.

"Sam," a soft whisper.

"What?" Jim asked. Even Nick couldn't hear him.

"It's Sam," he said again, this time a little louder.

"Okay, Sam. Do you remember what happened?"

A moment of silence. Then, "Bits and pieces. Someone hit me on the head. I smelled chloroform. When I woke, I was in a vehicle, my head on someone's lap. He was stroking… my hair… and … singing," then he choked with tears streaming down his face.

Jim caught Nick's eyes and sighed. They felt bad for Sam but they need all the information possible. And the more they delay, the more information they could lose.

They waited for Sam to calm down and when he did, he continued, " Then I fell asleep again until… pain… the pain woke me up. They were… they were… they…" but he could not continue and broke down in sobs.

Nick felt sorry for him. In his eyes, Sam was just a kid. A crying kid that needs to be comforted. So he went to him and took Sam in his arms and let him cry while he patted his back.

"I want Dean. Where's Dean? Please get Dean for me. Please. Tell him I am sorry. That I'll never be selfish again. Please. Dean…" As Nick held him, Sam kept repeating that until he fell asleep. He was more tired than he had thought. Nick gently lay him back on the bed and tucked him in.

When they were outside the room, Nick asked Jim the obvious question, "Who's Dean?"

"I ran a check on Sam. He has a brother named Dean Winchester. And he's dead. Apparently he was a murderer and they found him dead in a victim's house."

Nick thought about the new information and concluded, "Delusions then."

"Well, this kind of trauma could do that a person's mental state."

Before they go, both took another look to the small glass to see Sam sleeping, undoubtly, a fitful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second dosage…

Review, anyone? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked at the payphone in front of him. He was debating with himself on whether to give his brother, Dean, a call.

But they had parted on bad terms and he had left Dean. Sure, Dean had called him names before but 'selfish bastard' has really hit home. And in his anger, he had left. And Dean had told him not to come back.

Staring at the payphone, the memories played in his head mercilessly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Flashback-

'_I don't care. I want to go with dad. He might need our help," Sam was nearly yelling at his brother to get his point across._

_But Dean was adamant. Their father had told them to stay away, and that would be what he intended to do. But his younger brother had different opinion about that matter._

'_Yeah, well, Sam always had different opinion about EVERYTHING,' he thought bitterly._

"_Try to understand Sammy. Dad has a reason why he told us to stay away. Think about it Sam. When has he ever refused our help? Maybe this time we can't help him. It's time you understand that," Dean tried to reason with his brother._

_But Sam couldn't. They were getting somewhere with Jessica's and their mother's murderer and he couldn't get it off his mind. He wanted to be there to kill it._

"_No, I don't want to understand. I just want to kill this thing. I don't care, Dean. We have to go find Dad," Sam argued._

_Dean had has enough of his brother's ranting, so he stopped the car abruptly and turned to face his brother in the passenger's seat._

"_Yes, I get it that you don't care Sam. I get it that you never cared about anything in your life except for yourself. It's always about you isn't Sam? It's always about how you wanted to live? What you wanted in life? How would it be for you if anything happen? It's always about you and nobody else. That's all you cared about. Your pathetic little life, you little piece of shit. You're just a selfish little bastard, you ungrateful… ungrateful… ungrateful bitch!" Dean yelled at him and he was running out of words._

_Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. Dean had erupted at him before but never this extreme. His father had called him selfish before, when they had argued about Stanford. But Dean never did. Dean always supported him in whatever he did. But Dean is yelling at him now, about how selfish he had been._

_If it was under normal circumstances, as normal as it could get, he would probably be ashamed and get a bit teary-eyed, but today he was only feeling the anger inside. He knew he should probably say he's sorry or perhaps just sit quietly and ignore his brother for a while until both of them had calmed down. But he just had to open his big mouth._

"_Fine, if that's what you think. Suit yourself," he said before he opened the door and took his backpack with him._

_Dean cursed under his breath and got out after his brother._

"_After all that speech I made, you're just gonna go? That just proves how selfish you really are Sam. You'd never stop and think how is this gonna affect Dad and me, will you? You'd just go ahead and do what suits you best without thinking about consequences for other people."_

_But Sam kept on walking._

_And Dean had had enough._

"_Fine then! Just walk away! You always do! That's what you do best!"_

_Sam stopped for a while and Dean let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. But then, after just a second, Sam started walking again. And anger flared yet gain with Dean. He turned towards his car and walked quickly to his car. He opened his door but before he got it, he yelled over to his brother._

"_You walk out on me now Sam, you walk out on me forever. Don't come running back to me, Sam. I have had enough of your shit."_

_But Sam never stop walking._

_And Dean got into his car, started the engine and drove away. And that was the last of each other the brothers saw. Neither knew that tragedy was only waiting by the doorstep._

- End of Flashback -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked out the window, at the raindrops that were falling from the sky.

He too, remembered what happened when he parted with his brother, and had just recalled the memories at the Halliwells sisters' request. He had tried to call his brother after they parted ways but he could never get through the phone. And he got worried.

He regretted his words to his brother and he never meant any of it. He was angry and worried about his father and he took it out on his brother. He didn't know why he said half of the things he said. But anger always had a way with him.

He hoped that Sam would understand. Sam would know that he didn't mean any of it. They were only words that had no meaning. When he told Sam not to come back, he didn't mean that as well. How could he not want Sam? He was his younger brother, his responsibility. He has cared from him practically since birth. And he would always forgive him for anything and everything. That's just the way things are.

He just hoped that Sam realized that. Because he knew how stubborn his brother could be. If he thought Dean does not want him in his life, then he knew Sam would never contact him. Even if he was in trouble.

"Damn it Sam, where are you?" he muttered softly under his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was still staring at the payphone when suddenly he was jolted out of his memories when the thunder sounded outside.

'Dean would never stay mad at me. He should be worried out of his mind right now. I really should give him a call. I want to see him. I need him,' he thought.

Just as his hand reached up to the phone, someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Nick, his face etched with concern.

"Sam? What are you doing out of bed? You really shouldn't be out of bed this soon?"

But Sam stared blankly at him and then turn to the payphone and then back at Nick again.

Nick seemed to understand because he asked softly as not to startled Sam, " Do you want to make a phone call, Sam? Is there someone you'd like you call? I've got my cell with me if you want to make a call?"

Sam stared at the payphone again. Then he shook his head and looked up at Nick with the saddest face anyone could have.

"You sure? Okay. Let me help you back to your room. Your doctor would be mad to find you out of your bed." Slowly Nick guide Sam back to his room and Sam followed willingly.

A few steps later, Sam turned his head back towards the payphone and looked at it longingly as he was guided away. Sighing in defeat he turned away from the payphone.

'Dean does not want me.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, let me just clarify something.

This would take place during Scarecrow when they were arguing. But the scarecrow bit never happened. Dean head up to San Francisco while Sam head on to wherever he was going to. (was it California?) anyways, not important. And no Meg.

No Chris (Charmed) coz if he was in this, I wouldn't know who to concentrate on. LOL. Bad enough I have Greg (CSI) to deal with, I haven't decide if he plays a major role or not. And no Billie coz I just don't like her. So probably in season 5, no Chris and no Billie. But yes, there's baby Chris though I doubt there will be much of him.

And as for CSI, the current season.

Thanks for reading, and hopefully you'll review.


End file.
